The Angel, The Demon, and the Tree in Shades
by Dandelion Kawaii
Summary: A spontaneous creation of humor and fun born from two friends who wished to share the tale of two  interesting new Sensei, who gatecrash the world of pre time jump Naruto and invade plot, all the while without missing TOO much of a beat. Give it a chance!


**Disclaimer: It's probably in the best interest of humanity that I don't own Naruto. **

_**Yes, the two OCs are based on my friend and I, but this isn't a Mary Sue…unless people really suggest it…I live for praise, sadly, but I'm pretty darn apathetic to flames. It's not like I don't care but….wait, maybe it is…I'm a firm believer to the 'everyone has their own opinion and they have a right to express it' thing but, is it really worthwhile to tear someone apart to the point of depression while giving them absolutely no hints on how to fix the story? I'm looking forward to your insights on this topic and your worthwhile opinion on the story…**_

_**The character Michiyo is based on my buddy Dragonjewel24 and Itoe is an extension of myself. Yes, saying that we are sort of psychotic may just be the understatement of the year, but insanity makes the world go 'round…**_

----

"Team Kurenai, please report to Room 212. I repeat, Team Kurenai please report to Room 212." The voice announced over the P.A. system."

Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata slowly made their way toward the stairwell on the first floor. As they climbed the stairs with Kiba and Akamaru in the lead, the air around them had become thick with anticipation on who or what would be waiting for them in the classroom. Kurenai had decided to take a month off for a much needed vacation and she had arranged for a substitute to temporarily take her place. Despite the fact that she was taking a month off, she wouldn't allow her charges to do the same.

As they finished ascending the stairs and were making their way through the corridor, there was no conversation, but they were all wondering the same thing; who the heck is their new instructor? They knew for a fact that it definitely wouldn't be Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, or Asuma. So it had to be either the Hokage (fairly unlikely), Jiraiya (God no), or a random person whom they had never met. Chances were that it would be the latter. That would most definitely be interesting. Or scarring. Perhaps both.

Getting closer to the room, they started to distinctly hear music blasting, some pleasantly off key singing, and lots of loud, whole hearted laughter. Akamaru rand towards the source of the sounds of glee, perhaps smelling food, and naturally, Kiba followed his precious doggy and Hinata, followed by Shino chased (or in Shino's case, walked quickly) after their teammate. The tiny blur that was Akamaru disappeared around the corner and his human companions were left in the dust; for such a tiny dog he sure had speed. They caught up to him enough to see him race down a hallway and into the aforementioned classroom.

"Excuse me, my dog-" Two teenaged girls stepped out of the room who couldn't have been more than 2-3 years older than Team Kurenai. It seemed likely that either their Sensei had given their squad the day off or they were just cutting training, either way it seemed obvious that they were just using the room as a hangout, not for any academic study.

"Dog?" replied the shorter of the girls (though she was still taller than the entire Squad 8) "Yeah…there was one, wasn't there?" The other girl added enthusiastically "Was he, umm…about 24 inches tall, whitish and just about as cute as can be?" Kiba nodded in strong agreement. She shyly reached for something behind her. "This may just be your lucky day" she smiled warmly as the slowly brought Akamaru from behind her into the grateful Kiba's arms.

"Thanks a ton!" Kiba grinned, he was so relieved to be reunited with his precious puppy that he was positively beaming. Hinata and Shino had caught up to Kiba. "Hey guys! These nice people found Akamaru for me!" he called out joyfully.

"G-great." Stuttered the out of breath Hinata. Shino simply nodded in congratulations. It had now been about 20 minutes since the person on the P.A. system had called them to the classroom and whoever their new teacher was, one thing was for certain: they would not be pleased.

"Would 'ya mind doing us another favor?" asked the suddenly conscientious Kiba. The shorter girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Depends," she commented nonchalantly. "Do I get much out of it?"

"We need help-"

"Mentally?" shot back O Short One under her breath. Kiba, after knowing her for all of five minutes, had already put her on his 'hit list'. The other girl seemed nice though; maybe kindness comes with height?

"….Anyway," Kiba could barely contain his irritation, but he tried, "Do ya' know where room 212 is? We were s'posed to be there awhile ago…" Shino gave Kiba a look. Not just any look, but the 'how can you be such a complete moron' look that Kiba got all too often. He gave the 'I dun' get it' look back to Shino and Hinata, being familiar with the situation decided to help out her, for lack of a better word 'slow' friend. She pointed to the classroom they were in front of and to the sign next to the doorframe. It came as no surprise that it read "Room 212".

"Smooth, dog boy…" Shino made a rare utterance.

"I-if this is the classroom," Hinata pondered, "where is the teacher?"

Smiling, almost simultaneously, the girls replied, "That would be us."

--------

An awkward silence filled the hallway.

"Wait, WHAT?! You two are practically our age!"

That was true, the taller girl looked at most 15 years old, and the short one appeared somewhere between 12 and 14. Both had long brown hair, large brown eyes, looked somewhat thin and mildly fit and had fairly good complexions. The shorter one's hair pulled into two very thick braids that just touched her elbows, her eyes almond shaped and a very deep brown with dark eyelashes, ringed with black eyeliner. She obviously had some Indian and Greek in her, as her tanned skin showed. The way the held her small black iPod made it apparent that death would befall any person who dared steal it. Her outfit consisted of a black tee shirt with the phrase "Green Day" emblazoned upon it, dark blue jeans, black fishnet arm warmers and tights, and checkered sneakers. Her height was all of 5'1 and she had fingernails that could probably slightly maim someone.

The taller one was roughly 5'4 and had straight, average thickness hair that was just short of sitting on length, her bangs pushed out of her face. Her eyes, though brown, held flecks of green and gold that glinted at the right angle, hidden behind long lashes and very thick glasses. Her skin was so close to the Hyuuga family's natural tone that it could be argued that she was never exposed to direct sunlight. For reasons unknown, she wore a school girl uniform complete with the pleated skirt and hair ribbons, which was rather reminiscent of Sailor Moon, and purple low rise Converse sneakers.

Their weapons, scattered across the classroom, looked a bit more formidable than their new Sensei. There were nunchaku, a katana that still showed traces of blood, a small mountain of shuriken and kunai, and senbon needles galore. Flame throwers, a nail gun, and a vast collection of what seemed to be poisons were also spotted along with a baseball bat and a lead pipe that were buried under a mummy's worth of bandages. Bows and arrows, long staffs, spears, magical girl wands, freshly sharpened pencils, glue guns…these girls had it all and, as they would later learn, could use it all too.

"So…," Said the short one, "I see you spotted our collection." Team 8 nodded, suddenly having the feeling that their new teachers were not to be messed with. All those weapons, added to the fact that they were jounin, at least, at such a young age made them very skilled and very dangerous. Kiba, not a remotely religious kid, began praying that they were not short tempered.

'Ummm….since we are going to fill in for Kurenai-san, we might as well know all your names and such, if you don't mind telling us….if you want, we'll introduce ourselves first…" The tall one was surprisingly timid for someone of such skill, she seemed sort of like a talkative and more powerful Hinata.

"Nah, I'll go first. My name's Kiba, and, as you know, my dog is Akamaru. I like including him in my ninja techniques." The girl took out a notepad and labeled a section 'K'ba-kun'.

"I-I'm Hinata. Umm….I sue Byakugen, b-but I'm not very good at it, though I try my b-best." A new section titled 'Hina-chan' appeared.

"Shino. Bugs inside of me." Dubbed, in the notepad 'Sh'no-chan/ Mr. Minimalist'.

The shorter girl introduced herself first. "I'm Michiyo, though feel free to address me as Supreme Overlord! I enjoy violence, corrupting innocent youth, chaos, yaoi, and music appreciation. I hate milk, enthusiastic feminists, drunks, drunk feminists, the color orange and people calling me-"

"Chibi-chan!" teased the tall one.

"Death rains upon those whom address me as such outside of my remaining friends! I really like all sorts of ninja techniques, but I especially enjoy using weapons and ancient Chinese water torture! Oh, and as of now the name Shino!" Michiyo jumped onto a desk, satisfied with her intro.

"Umm…I'm Itoe and as you can probably tell, I don't really look forward to meeting strangers, but I'll try my best," She somehow turned white and red at the same time. "I love reading, writing, drawing, DDR, eating, sleeping, and having a peaceful coexistence with the world. I lack hatred, but I…dislike…certain things like heights, a few vegetables and cruel people. If any bullying occurs in front of me, the bully…doesn't enjoy…the consequences. I do have a few bloodline tricks up my sleeve (however short it might be) and most attacks aren't effective against me. I dabble in everything and creating new jutsus is a hobby."

"Bloodline?"

Itoe quietly answered, "I can make your internal organs explode."

_**Well there you are, first chapter! Please give feedback, it really does help.**_


End file.
